Moving on
by Mike Kane
Summary: After an accident involving the Stargate General Jack O'Neill finds that he is no longer himself, literally. It is FINISHED. There is a crossover involved, Enjoy!
1. Man I love going off world!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any other MGM titles.

**A/N I hope you all like this. This is the first fan fiction I have posted so I make no guarantees! (Also "Zomp" is the sound of a staff cannon blast and "Shood" is the sound of a handheld staff weapon blast)**

Jack O'Neill sat in his office… silent. He closed his eyes tightly and groaned, placing his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do?" he said thinking aloud.

"Unauthorized off-world activation!" Walter's voice shocked him out of his thoughts. Sighing, the distraught base commander stood up and headed toward the control room.

"What's new Walter?" O'Neill asked in the most humorous tone he could muster.

"It's SG-1 sir," Walter replied ignoring the joke, "audio only."

"Colonel Carter, report." Jack said.

"Sir, we found another ship that the Ancients left behind," replied Carter, "but we can't bring it back without you."

"Carter, weren't you the one who said we shouldn't mess with time?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, but this is different." Carter replied, "This one doesn't have a time device."

He thought for a moment. Then straightened up in his seat next to Walter and said, "Permission granted, I'll rendezvous with you at your location in thirty minutes." He thought to himself, "Finally, something to take my mind off this…"

* * *

The back hatch of the alien ship whined as it slowly opened. "So this is the ship huh?" O'Neill said, "Looks familiar."

"Well, it is almost the same as the Time Machine." Carter replied frustrated with her commanding officers behavior. "Oh and its called a _Jumper_."

"Jumper?" O'Neill said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, that's what the message from Atlantis called it sir." Carter Replied.

"Great!" the general said suddenly. "So are we going home yet?"

"You are the one in control of the craft, O'Neill." Teal'c replied coming into the ship with Daniel Jackson at his side.

O'Neill sat at the console and removed his hat. His muscles tensed and the console flickered to life. The jumper slowly lifted off the ground…

Shood! Shood!

"Jaffa are surrounding the jumper O'Neill!" Teal'c announced coolly.

"Weapons?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea sir." Carter replied quickly, "Just try concentrating."

"Weapons… Weapons…" Jack said quietly.

Shood! Shood!

"The ship is taking damage!" announced Teal'c.

"Weapons… Weapons…" Jack repeated.

Just as suddenly as it had began the rain of staff blasts ceased.

"What just happened?" Carter asked.

"Whoa!" Daniel exclaimed in amazement, having since moved to a display terminal.

"What?" Carter and O'Neill asked in unison

"Well," Jackson answered motioning for them to come look for themselves, "if I'm reading this right the ship just sent out a shockwave that… knocked everyone out."

"Cool." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"So lets try this again, shall we." Jack said, and with that he began to move the jumper, or at least he tried to.

"It won't move." he said.

"Keep trying sir." Carter replied exasperated.

"Uh oh." Daniel said quietly, now staring into the display again.

"O What _now_ Daniel?" Jack asked.

"This says that we're out of power." Daniel replied sounding disappointed.

"Okay great, now what?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"We walk back, dial home, and bring back a naquadah generator later to power the ship." replied Carter.

"Man I love going off-world!" Jack said only half sarcastic.

One hour later they had reached the Stargate. "Daniel, dial it up." Jack said instinctively, beating SG-1's new commander to the punch.

Zomp! Zomp!

The sound of the Goa'uld death gliders cannons thundered as a blast of energy pounded the ground two hundred feet from the gate.

"Incoming gliders!" Carter called out from her position next to Daniel.

"Now Daniel!" Jack ordered ready to input his iris code.

"Got it!" Daniel replied pressing his hand to the initialization symbol in the center of the DHD.

Zomp! Zomp!

"Okay move, move!" O'Neill barked already halfway through entering the code. Daniel and Teal'c were the first to enter the Stargate, followed by Carter a few seconds later.

O'Neil looked back at the looming death glider and then began a dead run for the gate.

Zomp! Zomp!

Jack O'Neill tensed every muscle in his body and leapt at the shimmering pool of light just as a glider's cannon blast hit the top of the Stargate!

"Wormhole destabilizing." Walter called from the other end of the event horizon.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Check back for upcoming chapters. And feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Who is Mac?

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure if anyone is really interested in this (so if you are please let me know) but I thought I would go ahead and post the second chapter anyway. Enjoy.**

**I wrote this story to be confusing until the very end, so hang in there.**

**Thanks to Village, Deer, and Sophiedb for the reviews.**

O'Neill opened his eyes slowly, and then squinted at the bright sunlight in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" a man asked him,while staring downfrom high over his head.

He looked up and through blurred vision he saw a man that bore a striking resemblance to General George Hammond. Still in a daze he responded, "Yes sir, close the iris!"

"What did he say?" The man asked, while running to help Jack himself.

"This isn't the base, and who are you?" O'Neill asked the man who had reached him, now that he was feeling clear headed again.

"The base? What are you talking about?" The man asked, "Mac, this is Pete… come on Mac you know me…"

* * *

"Who is this Mac guy anyway? That's not my name!" Jack retorted from his resting place on the couch. He had been carried in from the deck, which he had supposedly fallen off of just minutes ago. The man, who he had learned was Peter Thorton was busily pacing in front of Jack 

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" asked Pete.

"I was coming back from…" He stopped himself and then cringed at the fact that he had almost compromised base security. Instead he said, "I can't say, it's classified".

"Okay, what is your name then?" Pete asked, exasperated.

"Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force, Serial Number- -." He responded following regulations to the letter.

Pete cut him off he had a surprised look on his face. "General! Mac you hate guns, you told me you never fired one in your life!"

O'Neill seemed as surprised at this as Pete was at his statement. "Okay then," he said coolly, "What's the _real_ story?"

"My name is Pete, you're name is MacGyver, you and I are friends, we work together at the Phoenix Foundation," Pete began for the second time, "We were on my back deck barbecuing with Jack Dalton when- -."

"Who's that again?" Jack interrupted.

Pete sighed and then called the one named Dalton in. After a moment a man in a pilot's uniform entered the room.

"Hey amigo! How you feelin' buddy?" The man who must have been Jack Dalton said in a humorous tone that was worse than Jack's own.

"Oh not so bad," O'Neill said fighting back his pounding headache, not that the rest of his body didn't hurt of course, "except for the fact that I have no idea who you are or where I am!"

"I think you're suffering from amnesia?" Pete said.

"I do _not _have amnesia! This isn't the way anything is supposed to happen!" Jack replied, suddenly enraged.

"_I_ think he's suffering from insanity." Dalton added so only Thorton could here.

"He is not insane!" Pete replied quietly, and then speaking so that O'Neill could here, he said, "You said you didn't know where you are?"

"Right, could you have been a little more vague?" He replied sarcastically.

"Well for one you are in California at my house." Pete explained, "We were all barbecuing, then you went over to look out at the lake, and you fell over the edge… Look Mac," He continued, after a moment, "I really need you to be on top of your game for this job."

"So your point is?" Jack asked smugly

"My point is," Pete continued, "If you need a few days to think about it, I'm sure we can hold down the fort a little longer."

"Pete!" O'Neill said becoming irritated again, "Think about _what_?"

"Taking over for me… What else?" Pete replied.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. Feedback always helps. Check back for more chapters. It shouldn't be too long.**


	3. Can I use your Computer?

**A/N: Well I apologize for two reasons: 1.) I took a second look at this chapter and thought it was way too boring. So I went back in and cut out all the unimportant dialogue and made it easier to understand, I hope this makes it less painful for you to read. 2.) I waited too long to write the next chapter, I only wanted to make sure this one was right before continuing.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I always want to know how to make my stories better. **

**Well here is chapter three I hope you all like the changes as much as I do.**

He stepped off the elevator at the foundation's top floor and began scanning the corridor. Then he saw it, the hallway dead ended into one last office, the letters on the door read Director of Operations: Peter Thorton. He began making his way to Pete's office.

The receptionist stopped him halfway down the hall, "Hey MacGyver good to see you." She said cheerily.

He turned his head and smiled at her, he didn't know who she was of course. "Hey." he responded, but kept moving.

* * *

"Director of Operations huh? Nice gig." Jack said taking his seat across from Pete. 

"I'm glad you like it, Mac. Would you like a cup of coffee? " Pete asked reaching for a thermos on his desk.

"Sure," Jack replied, and then he noticed something, Pete was holding his finger on the inside of the cup as he poured his friend the coffee. "Pete," he asked after a moment, "Are you - -."

"Am I what Mac?" Pete asked curiously.

"Never mind." Jack stopped himself as he noticed the white cane leaning against Pete's desk. "The room looks kind of bare," he observed, "Are you moving?"

"Sort of, I'm retiring." Pete responded sounding disappointed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Mac. I need someone I can trust to take over for me."

"And you think that's me?" Jack asked.

"I know it is! You are the only person I can think of who cares enough about our work to do justice to it!" Thorton said almost as though he was angry. "You don't want another Matt Webber around here do you?"

Jack thought about this for a moment and then decided that no answer might be the best one. "Now about out work… Lets just pretend I don't know what that is." Jack said trying to hide his confusion.

Pete took a deep breath and began a well practiced speech, "The Phoenix Foundation is an organization that works with the government on projects like Environmental protection, national security, and…"

Jack was nodding and smiling but one word was stuck in his mind. "Government," Jack thought to himself, "Maybe this could help me out after all."

"… So you can see why I need to know I can trust the new director as much as I trust myself?" Pete concluded pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

"Uh huh, sure… Can I use your computer?" Jack asked blatantly.

"Something wrong with yours?" Pete asked in reply.

"I can't get my password to work anymore." Jack said. He was not the hacker that Carter was.

Pete thought for a moment. "Okay," he said, "I'll get it going for you." He turned to his computer screen and began punching letters on his brail keyboard. When he had finished he stood up and asked, "Any special reason you need a computer Mac?"

"If I'm going to take over I need to know what kind of jobs I'm going to be handling." Jack lied.

Pete smiled and picked up his cane. "I'm going to lunch, call if you need anything." He said, "Oh and the other keyboard is in the drawer… Unless you've learned to read brail."

Jack sat down at the desk and reconnected the other keyboard. He clicked in the search parameters and typed: United States Air Force Personnel Files. Jack smiled when the access granted sign appeared on the screen, "Thanks Pete." He muttered under his breath.

**A/N: Well I thought about adding more to this chapter but when I took a look at it, this just seemed like the place to leave you for a while.**

**Hopefully now I'll be able to write the fourth chapter without any problems. I will tell you that the climax of the story is coming up soon so check back and please feel free to let me know if you like it or not.**


	4. I'm Not Crazy!

**A/N: Well, I really have to thank everyone who has sent there thoughts about the story, especially skycross who reminded me to write this chapter. I had some computer problems but here it is. Better late than never!**

Jack O'Neill was driving a jeep that apparently belonged to him. He sat fumbling with a map of Illinois highways on the seat next to him, one hand on the wheel. He had been driving all night stopping only once for coffee at a local diner. He smiled and put his turn signal on for his exit. The sign above the exit read: Illinois – 17th Institute of Archaeology 1/2 mile.

He had searched the Air Force database for any mention of his former team. He had, had no luck searching for Daniel's records on the personnel database, but on a whim he had searched the civilian residence records and had found Dr. Daniel Jackson was working as a professor at a college in Illinois. "Finally!" He muttered under his breath as he pulled into a parking space outside the main building.

A receptionist greeted him as he entered the building. He made his way to her desk. He asked. "Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Then thinking she might wonder why he had asked he added, "We were roommates in college."

The receptionist keyed something into her computer and then said, "Sure, Doctor Jackson is in lecture hall 217a. He should just be finishing up with his students; I'll call him and tell him your coming."

"No don't!" he exclaimed and then calming down he said, "I want to surprise him."

"Okay." She said smiling awkwardly. She was obviously scared a little by the experience.

It took awhile but he eventually found his way to the lecture hall where Daniel was teaching. He could see a stream of students filing out of the room; none of them seemed to notice him as he slipped inside.

"Dr. Jackson." Jack announced himself after the last of the students had left the room.

Daniels back was turned and he was erasing something from the chalkboard. "I'm sorry I can't give extra time on the project. A deadline is a deadline."

"That's not what I'm here for Daniel." Jack said sort of smugly.

At this Jackson turned around surprised. "You're not one of my students? What can I do for you?"

"My name is… MacGyver." He started, "I need your help."

"Okay, sit down." Daniel offered with his usual courteousness.

"Thanks," Jack said and obediently took his seat. "I don't really know how to explain this Daniel but this isn't me.

"_What_ isn't you?" Daniel asked.

"This!" Jack exploded gesturing toward himself. "This mullet boy, hippie person! I'm not MacGyver!"

"Well, who are you then?" Daniel asked a little surprised.

"It's me… Jack." He answered as if there were no other options.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I know any Jacks." Daniel said in reply.

"What? What do you mean you don't know me? We've worked together for nine years at the SGC!" Jack said confused

"SGC? What is that?" Daniel asked.

"Oh come on Daniel! Stargate Command!" Jack responded. "You remember, we go exploring, we've been to over… a lot of planets

"Planets!" The doctor's eyes widened and he started to stand up but then stopped himself and said, "Okay Jack, I think I can help you after all."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, there's the Daniel I know!" Jack proclaimed happily.

Daniel sat down again and picked up the telephone receiver. "I know the campus psychiatrist," he said," I'm going to set you up with an appointment."

"Okay that's _not_ what I'm talking about!" he replied exasperated and then said, "This is ridiculous, this isn't getting me anywhere!"

Jack stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Daniel, setting down the phone and approaching Jack slowly.

"You think I'm crazy Daniel. I'm not crazy!" Jack defended himself.

"No, I never said you were crazy! I just- -." Daniel replied in a raised voice.

"Forget it Daniel." Jack interrupted, "I guess you can't help me, thanks for trying!" Jack stormed out of the room and headed down the hall, frantically searching for the nearest exit. He ducked through a door and found himself outside in the open. It took a while but he finally managed to find his car. "Well that was a waste of time." he admitted sadly as he climbed in and drove off.

**A/N: Well there it is! Sorry for the extremely long delay, I thought about adding more but I thought you would prefer for me to just publish this. **

**I make no promises about how long the next chapter will take me to write because every time I do, I miss it. I will say that I hope it will not take me too long! **

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I hope you like it.**


	5. What's it going to be?

**A/N: I don't want to give away anything about this chapter, I will leave that for you to discover for yourself. Thanks as always to everyone for the reviews (keep them coming).**

**I hope you like it!**

General Hammond stood at the base of the ramp leading to the Stargate.

"Iris code received sir" called Walter from the control room, "Its SG-1."

"Open the iris." Hammond said somewhat relieved as he stepped up onto the ramp to greet them.

The barrier surrounding the Stargate began to whir and then quickly opened. Colonel Jack O'Neal exited the gate at point followed by his team.

"Welcome back SG-1, we'll debri…"

SHWOMP! A staff blast whizzed through the still open Stargate!

"No!" Jack shouted in grief…

**

* * *

**

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he awoke from another daydream. "Oh man, that's the fourth one this week." He sat on the couch at MacGyver's… at his home. He had given up all hope of reclaiming his lost life as Jack O'Neal. It had been two months since this all began. Jack O'Neal was dead.

MacGyver stood up and changed into a clean shirt. "Today's the day." He said as he left the room.

He stepped through the elevator door at the familiar top floor of the Phoenix Foundation and greeted the receptionist who told him that Pete would see him now.

He had come in to see Pete a quite few times over the last two months. Although he had made a friend of Jack Dalton he found that his most trusted confidant in this new world was Peter Thorton Though until now all they had done together were casual things like fishing trips and volunteering at The Challengers Club.

"Hey Mac!" Pete said as MacGyver opened the door and sat down in front of Pete's desk. "How have you been?" he asked reaching out to shake his friends hand.

"Fine Pete, I'm just fine!" Jack answered smiling.

Pete's expression turned from warm and friendly to serious almost instantly. "So MacGyver," he asked, "have you thought anymore about that proposition I had for you?"

"Yeah, actually I have." Jack answered.

"So, what's it going to be than?" Pete asked somewhat impatiently.

I've decided to take the job; that is if you'll still take me!" Jack gave him the answer he was looking for.

Then Pete said, "You bet! It's great to have you back _Sir_!"

Jack shot Pete a confused look. "What did u say?"

**A/N: Well I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I just felt like this was the place to end it for awhile. I am really having fun writing it though and may even write the rest today! Well I hope you liked it!**


	6. You know how I love speeches!

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I really wanted to get this done faster but I've been busy. I am a little disappointed that in 5 months I didn't get one new review but I am so close to the end that I just had to post it! So here it is: The final chapter!**

"I said it's good to have you back sir" said a voice now sounding distant yet soothing, "You've been out for over a day!"

"What?" Jack said confused as he stared at a dreary grey ceiling. He began looking around and his eyes eventually focused on the image of one newly appointed Colonel Samantha Carter.

"O'Neill," said Teal'c who was standing beside Carter, "are you well?"

"Yeah well, I've got a heck of a headache and I had the single _strangest_ dream I have ever had!"

(Border)

"Janet says your dream was probably your body's way of helping you heal yourself. You really hit your head hard there!" Carter said later that day in the mess hall.

"I think it was more than that" Jack replied, "a lot more…"

(Border)

"Ten-Hut!" sounded the officer as the bulkhead door to the gate room slid open. The entire room snapped there heels together and was silent.

Jack O'Neill stepped around the corner and made his way to the podium which had been placed near the top of the ramp to the gate which he had stepped through so many times. The room was decked out to serve as a ceremonial hall. The officers watched intently as O'Neill took a breath and cleared his throat.

He began, "You all know how I _love_ speeches, but I feel that this occasion merits a few words." He hesitated as if searching for the right words, "George Hammond was a great man. He valued his men more than his own life; he proved this to us all just one week ago when he gave his life in the line of duty, serving his command. I've been asked, not only to say a few words in remembrance of his life but also to fill his, rather sizable, shoes. I can't guarantee that I will be as good a commander as he was, in fact I guarantee that I _won't_. I will however promise to do the best I can do by you all, as your new commanding officer…"

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed "Moving on" as much as I enjoyed writing it! I also hope that you understood it, I purposely wrote it to be a little confusing, if you didn't quite follow at the end I'd suggest you read these last two chapters over. **

**I'd love to see some more reviews now that I'm finally done with it! I'm planning on writing another soon, what do you think of a Stargate-Monk cross.**

**Have a good one!**


End file.
